Kinro Kansha no Hi
by FreeMoment
Summary: It's Thanksgiving day and Light wants to go home. But L refuses. You're supposed to be generous on Thanksgiving, but L is being selfish. Set during the time when Light and L are chained to each other. Happy Thanksgiving.
1. What Are You Thankful For?

**A/N:**** I was so bored today, so I decided to write a Death Note fan fiction. I just had to make up a story on the spot, is all. XD No big deal. Anyway, the title mean 'Thanksgiving Day' in Japanese. And since the American and Japanese Thanksgivings are set on different days, I went with Japan's. **

**This isn't exactly yaoi, at least, I wouldn't consider it that. I guess it's implied, though. I thought about adding it, but I didn't want to go that far. But maybe, _maybe, _I'll write a sequel. If you want me to. Tell me when you review. This would be my first completed Death Note story, I hope you enjoy.**

Kinro Kansha no Hi

Chapter 1: What Are You Thankful For?

_Saturday, November 22, 2008 – Thanksgiving Eve._

The only sounds at headquarters were the _tap tap_ sounds of L typing away at his keyboard. The rest of the task force members sat quietly at their stations, gazing at L, waiting for an answer.

Aizawa had requested that he be allowed the next day off for Thanksgiving, so he could celebrate with his wife and daughter. After Aizawa had asked, the other task forces members also asked for the day off. Matsuda had already booked train tickets to Hiroshima to visit his parents. And Mogi had to work as Misa's manager and take Misa to a movie premiere. Soichiro and Light Yagami had not said a word. Both knew they would be staying here in headquarters this Thanksgiving.

Finally, L stopped typing.

"It's a bit late to be asking for a day off on Thanksgiving."

"Yes, well," Aizawa shifted uncomfortably. "To be honest I thought we would all be having the day off tomorrow. But since you never brought it up, I had to ask."

"I see." L reached over and picked up his teacup, sipping the tea before answering.

"Very well. You may all have the day off."

"All of us?" Soichiro spoke, turning his chair.

"Yes, of course." L put down his teacup and looked up at the clock. "In fact, you may all leave now. You don't want to miss your train, Mastuda-san."

Matsuda gasped and stared at the clock. It was almost 9, his train left at 10:15, and he still needed to pack. "Oh, right! Thanks, Ryuzaki. I'll be leaving, then. Happy holidays, everyone." He packed his things and left. Soon after, the other also left. The only ones remaining were L, Soichiro, and Light.

L resumed typing into his computer. He scanned through a report of a recent criminal's death. _Takku Inoue, age 45. Death by heart attack. Dies on his way to court for his trial. His crime—accused of murdering his wife and daughter…Obviously Kira. Inoue died yesterday at 12:46 pm. There was another death the day before at the same time, and another the day before that. What were the names of those criminals? _

"Ryuzaki."

L looked up at the sound of his name. Soichiro stood up from his chair and picked up his coat. "I'll be leaving now."

L nodded. "See you Monday, Yagami-san." He returned to his computer. To find out the deceased criminal's names, he opened up the file to access police reports. _Password?_

But Soichiro hadn't moved. "Ryuzaki," He caught the detective's attention again. "I would like it if Light came with me."

At this, Light glanced up from his own work. "Dad?"

"You need a break, Light. When was the last time you were home?"

"I lost track."

"Exactly."

Light looked over at L. L was once again, pressured for an answer.

"I'm afraid Light cannot, Yagami-san. It would defeat the purpose of keeping him under my surveillance."

"I'll allow you to place cameras at my house. And I can watch Light in your place."

"I cannot." L said firmly.

He heard Light sigh. "I apologize, Light-kun. Perhaps next year."

He barley heard Light mutter a, "Yeah, right" under his breath.

But Soichiro had not given up. "Just one day won't hurt, Ryuzaki."

"I disagree, Yagami-san. In one day 23 criminals have died."

"It clearly wasn't Light's doing. He'll be at home for only a few hours."

"I still cannot allow letting Light leave headquarters."

"Why's that, Ryuzaki?" This time it was Light speaking. His chair was turned to face L, and his expression was frustrated. "I thought I had been cleared as Kira."

"I never said you were cleared, I merely promised to release you from confinement."

Light's expression grew angrier. "So you still suspect me as Kira?"

"Yes. I would say mostly because you are my only suspect."

"That really isn't fair, Ryuzaki."

"My apologies."

"Yeah, right, you aren't really sorry."

L didn't respond.

"Let me go with my dad. It'll only be a day."

"I cannot." L repeated.

It looked like there was going to be a fight between the two, so Soichiro stepped in.

"Alright, stop. I can see we aren't going to win this one. I'll bring your some dinner tomorrow, Light." He picked up his suitcase and left.

Light sunk back in his chair and ran a hand through his hair, calming himself down. Then he turned back to his computer.

L watched Light for a moment, and then he too returned to his work.

_Password?_ He typed it in and the files were opened for him. He clicked on the dates for November 21 and November 20. _November 21, 2008. Mide Yoshiro, age 33. Death by heart attack. Dies in prison cell. Crime—convicted of robbery. Dies at 12:46 pm…Would it really have been much trouble to have let Light spend the holiday with his family? _L's mind trailed off, a rare thing for it to do. But when the subject was Light, many things weren't usual. He glanced over to watch Light.

Light's back was facing L, his eyes glued to the computer screen. _It might be entertaining to spy on Light in his house again. But is it technically spying if he knows I'm watching him? _

L continued to drift back and forth from his work to Light. It was nearly midnight when Light shut down his computer and announced that he wanted to sleep.

L pressed the button that called for Watari.

"_Yes, Ryuzaki?"_ Watari's voice came out of the speaker.

"Please place my laptop in the bedroom, Watari." L replied into the microphone.

Once in bed, Light fell asleep. L looked into that criminal that had died on November 20.

_Kuro Oki, age 39. Death by heart attack. Dies at home, after being released from prison. Crime—grand theft auto. Dies at 12:46 pm. There seems to be nothing in common, aside from the time of death and the cause of death being a heart attack…Light would probably be happy if I let him out of headquarters for the day. _He turned his head to look at him. Light was sleeping on his back, one hand rested on his stomach, the other resting by his pillow. He watched the rise and fall of his chest. When sleeping, Light looked very peaceful. When awake, there was a constant scowl on his face, although he hid it well. L knew that hidden scowl was always directed at him.

_I'm sure Yagami-kun could have convinced me to let Light-kun spend the next day with his family…but he didn't. _

L was usually very stubborn, but he understood most things. Like that his task force members had lives outside of hunting down Kira. Aizawa and Soichiro both had families. Light had a family. Even suspected mass murders need to spend time with their families, right?

Light shifted in his sleep, turning so that he was facing L. One hand rested by his head, the other stretched out, almost touching L.

L shut his computer down, so they were in complete darkness. But L's eyes quickly adjusted to the darkness, so he could see Light again after a few seconds. Light's hand was just inches away from L's.

_Thanksgiving is a time to give thanks for the harvest and express gratitude. _

L reached over and gently touched Light's outstretched hand.

"What are you thankful for, Light?"

**To Be Continued…**


	2. I'm Thankful For Many Things

Kinro Kansha no Hi

Chapter 2: I'm Thankful For Many Things

_Sunday, November 23, 2008 – Thanksgiving Day_

In the morning, after the two had dressed and eaten, the two headed over to resume working on the Kira case. Except this morning, L stopped on their way to the computers. The chain pulled on Light's wrist, forcing him to stop as well.

"What is it?" He asked.

L bit down on his thumbnail. "How much would Light-kun like it if I told him he could go spend today with his family?"

"You're joking."

"I do not joke."

"You're actually going to let me go?" L could hear a trickle of hope in Light's voice.

"Yes."

L could have sworn he'd seen a smile on Light's face, but it had disappeared just as quickly as it had come.

"There are, however, a few conditions." L continued.

"Like what?" L caught doubt in Light's voice.

"First, you are only to have dinner there."

"I figured as much."

"Second, Watari and I will be dropping you off."

Light raised an eyebrow. "_You _and Watari?"

"And third," L smirked. "I'm coming with you."

---

L didn't like to dress up. He was perfectly comfortable in his white T-shirt and jeans, why couldn't he keep them? But Light had forced one of his white collared shirts and well pressed pants on him. He wouldn't let Light touch his hair. His family would just have to deal with that.

L asked Light to call his father and tell him he was going to be there for dinner. And that L was coming with him.

"Alright, let's go." L started to walk out the door to headquarters.

"Ryuzaki, aren't you forgetting something?" Light pointed down, to a pair of black polished shoes.

"No, I don't need them. I'll be taking them off at your home, anyway." L went out the door. They were still chained to each other, so Light had no choice but to follow.

When they arrived it was almost dinner time. L unlocked the chain just as Watari pulled up along Light's house.

"See you in a few hours." L said in parting to Watari. He watched him drive away before following Light up the path to his front door.

Light rang the doorbell. Light's mother, Sachiko immediately opened the door and pulled Light into her arms. "Light, it's so good to see you! How are you, dear?"

"Hi, mom. It's good to see you, too." Light smiled.

"Light, is that you? Hey dad, Light's here!" Sayu came running into Light, hugging him.

"Hey, Sayu." Light patted her head.

Sachiko finally noticed L behind Light. "Oh, Light? Who is this?"

"Oh, sorry. This is my friend from my university. Hideki Ryuuga."

"Nice to meet you." L said.

"You, too." Sachiko replied. "Will you be joining us for dinner, Ryuuga-san?"

"Yes, if you don't mind."

"Not at all. Come in, come in." If she thought him having no shoes was strange, she did not comment.

Soichiro met them at the door. "Light, Ryuuga. I'm so glad you could come." He led them into the dining room. Sachiko served everyone their food, and they began to eat.

"So, Ryuuga-san. Why is it that Light never told us about you?" Sachiko smiled friendly.

"I wouldn't know. Why is that, Light-kun?" L smirked slightly. He was sure only Light saw that.

"Oh, well…I guess I haven't had the chance."

"Well, that makes sense." Sayu rolled her eyes. "You're a university student trying to balance school work, plus trying to capture Kira. I don't know how you do it, Light."

"Maybe if you studied more, you'd get grades like Light." Soichiro said.

"No fair, Light studies, like half the night!"

L could tell that Light was enjoying spending this time with his family. He showed many of what L thought to be real smiles.

After dinner, Light helped out with cleaning, and he and L headed outside to wait for Watari to come pick them up.

"Thanks for letting me come, Ryuzaki." Light said.

"Of course, Light-kun."

Then they were silent. They sat on the front porch, looking for any signs of a black car.

Suddenly, L asked Light, "What are you thankful for, Light-kun?"

Light seemed to be a little taken surprised by the question, but he answered, "I'm thankful for many things."

"Like?"

"Good health, having a caring family, having one of the top 5 best test scores at my university."

"Anything else?"

Light looked at L. "I'm thankful for—"

Just then, a black car pulled up, cutting light off. The window rolled down and The two boys could see Watari waving them to get in.

On their way back to the task force center, Light asked, "What about you, Ryuzaki? What are you thankful for?"

When L didn't answer, Light let it drop. He was too tired, anyway.

_I'm thankful to have been able to spend time with you._

**The End**

**A/N:**** Okay, this is about 3 hours work. I thought I was able to get L's character okay. I'm not so sure about Light, though…**

**Anyway, the reason why L didn't want Light to leave was because he wanted to spend time with him. Well, I thought this up in about 5 minutes, so I guess it has some flaws. **

**I put all that criminal stuff in the story because all the Death Note stories I read have said that L types in his computer all day, but I never says what he's doing. So I told you, a little. Yeah, the names are weird, I know. XD **

**Next holiday is Christmas! =D**

**FreeMoment **


End file.
